


Paving The Way

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda Tonks is a BAMF, Clerking, Feminism, Gen, Hermione is a BAMF, Just Badasses, No Romance, Politics, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: While clerking for the Wizengamot, Hermione is given an opportunity to change the Wizarding World.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: International Witches Day





	Paving The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [International_Witches_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/International_Witches_Day) collection. 



> I've been so excited for this fest from the moment it was announced and I hope that I did my prompt justice!
> 
> My prompt is: “She wasn’t looking for a knight. She was looking for a sword.” –Atticus Finch, To Kill a Mocking Bird
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> All thanks to my beta, any mistakes are my own and I own nothing!

A heavy sigh escaped Hermione’s lips as she was once again spoken over. Ever since she joined the Ministry of Magic after leaving Hogwarts with a record-breaking number of NEWTs, she had clawed and fought for her voice to be heard. Now, five years later, and Hermione was no closer to being where she thought she would at this time in her life. A lot of the people around her thought she needed a man to fill the hole  _ they _ thought she had in her life but that wasn’t what she needed.

When she was chosen by Andromeda Tonks to clerk for her in the Wizengamot, it had outraged many of the old pure-bloods that still held seats. Andromeda just turned her nose up at them and ignored them. Hermione had not quite managed to let the insults slide off of her as her mentor did. Perhaps it came with age, or maybe it was because Andromeda had been hearing them since she ran off with a Muggle-born at seventeen.

Hermione was currently in a meeting with the other clerks, most of whom were either heirs to noble houses, purebloods, and male. Only one other woman was clerking, Daphne Greengrass, and though she was a woman, the others still gave her a tiny bit more respect than they did Hermione solely because of her blood status. Cormac McLaggen was, for the eighth time that day, speaking over her. It happened so often and no one else said anything that Hermione was used to just ignoring whatever it was he thought he knew better than she did. But today, she had reached her breaking point.

“McLaggen, I’m well aware of how voting blocs work. I’ve been clerking just as long as you have-”

“Well Granger, you’ve not been brought up in this institution as we have, you don’t know.”

She wanted to slap the smug look off his face.

“And furthermore, the only reason your  _ mentor _ is even able to hold a seat on the Wizengamot is that she’s the only Black left. This isn’t a place for women, no offence.”

No offence he says. Like every word he said wasn’t dripping with internal misogyny, the bastard. Everyone told her to just let it go, to just learn her place and eventually she would be able to see laws passed or abolished but she was done waiting. Women barely had a voice in the Wizarding world and that was something she wanted to change. Every day she had to deal with a wizard leering at her when she bent over to pick up a quill, an old man telling her to smile, a blind date asking her if she planned on leaving her job once she married. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

Maybe it was because she grew up with a mother who wouldn’t stand for that, who was equal with her father, made the same amount of money as her male colleagues because she fought for it, but Hermione could no longer sit idly by. Clamping her mouth shut, she leaned back in the uncomfortable, ugly brown chairs that were gathered around a table in an ante-chamber off of the Wizengamot, crossing her arms, Hermione tuned out and began mentally planning what she was going to present to Andromeda.

* * *

For all of her bravado in her head, when faced with the Formidable woman, Hermione faltered just a bit. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she waited for Andromeda to finish whatever she was working on.

“Now, Hermione, how was the meeting?” Andromeda questioned without looking up from the long scroll she was scribbling away on.

“That’s what I wanted to speak with you about, ma’am. The longer I’m around those...people, and hearing what their mentors have planned for future laws, how they view our society, there is something that I think Wizarding Britain is sorely lacking.”

Her voice grew stronger as she continued speaking, pacing back and forth in front of Andromeda’s desk, gesticulating wildly with her hands.

“Women in this country are subjected to a horrifying degree, which I’m sure you know. Women, regardless of blood-status are barely more than  _ property _ to the men in their lives, be it father or husband. Marriage contracts are thrown about like confetti and a woman can’t even decide for herself, it’s up to the men in her family to make decisions about how she will spend the rest of her life. Merlin forbids a Muggle-born woman to marry a Pure-blood, she’s chattel!”

Hermione took a deep breath and glanced over, finding Andromeda sitting back in her chair with an eyebrow raised. Hermione’s cheeks flamed red and her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

“Oh, oh my word Andromeda, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She stuttered out.

The older woman chuckled and stood, rounding the desk before sitting primly on the edge.

“Hermione, I think it’s admirable that you want this for the witches of our community but you need to understand, this will be a hard-fought battle. This isn’t something that will happen overnight. We’ll need to have allies in this and those will be difficult to find.”

Without realizing it, Hermione cut her off. “I’ll do all of the leg work, I’ll find supporters, I’ll do all of the paperwork, I swear I won’t add to your plate.”

Andromeda laughed. “I have every faith in you, Hermione. But I would be remiss if I didn’t suggest trying to get some of the male heirs on your side.”

An indignant look stole over Hermione’s face and she crossed her arms. “I don’t need a man’s help.”

Putting a hand on Hermione’s crossed arm, Andromeda smiled at her gently. “I agree, you don’t need a man but it will help in swaying some of the other, more old-fashioned members of the Wizengamot on our side.”

After exchanging a few more words, Hermione excused herself. As she walked back to her desk just outside of Andromeda’s private office, she began mentally making a list of things she needed to do, people she needed to be-friend, laws to look up to, and most importantly, who could be brought in to help her.

* * *

It took her a full eight months to amass allies, find every single law that was written that subjected women, and write new laws, but it was finally done. Hermione smiled down at the seven-inch thick packet of parchment that was on her desk, waiting to be taken to Andromeda for her mentor to present in thirty minutes in front of the entire Wizengamot for the winter session. She stood and adjusted the grey robes she was required to wear to the meetings, grabbed the packet and headed towards Andromeda office. Her mentor was waiting for her with a large smile on her face.

“Are you ready for this Hermione? It’s sure to be an interesting day.” Andromeda asked as she fell into step beside her and they headed for the large black and silver doors of the Wizengamot.

“I’m ready. I’ve done everything I can, I just hope you’re able to make them listen.” 

So focused on walking through the doors, Hermione missed the smirk that played across Andromeda’s lips.

She tried not to fidget as the session was called to order and previous business was settled. When Chief Warlock, Arthur Weasley asked if there was any new business. Andromeda lit the Black seal and was called upon.

“Thank you, Chief Warlock. Today, I’m doing something unprecedented but entirely legal, I assure you. My clerk, Hermione Granger, has worked tirelessly these last eight months to prepare a new bill for all of us to pass.”

Mummers were going around the room but Hermione kept her head held high, but her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest.

“At this time, I’d like to ask Miss Granger to present the proposed bill to you all.”

The mummers grew louder, a few of the older members began shouting their protests but Andromeda wouldn’t budge.

“I think you will all find this is perfectly legal as she is my contracted clerk.”

Andromeda turned and motioned for Hermione to stand. As the older witch went to sit down, she whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“You made this happen, you deserve to see it through to the end.”

Clearing her throat, Hermione stepped forward until she was standing where Andromeda had just stood moments before. She looked toward all the members and willed her heart to slow down.

“Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, I present to you the Witches Rights Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
